


Asche und Tränen

by mllesatine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Darkfic, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllesatine/pseuds/mllesatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Kampf gegen Voldemort fordert seine Opfer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asche und Tränen

**Author's Note:**

> Vor DH geschrieben, also keine Spoilerwarnung nötig. Freds’ POV

In der Nacht, in der sie Hogwarts so triumphierend verlassen hatten und immer noch lachend in ihr Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel gestolpert waren, änderte sich alles.

Sie ließen sich auf eins der schmalen Betten fallen, legten die Arme umeinander, so wie sie es seit ihrer Kindheit gewohnt waren.

George presste seine Stirn gegen Fred Schlüsselbein und blies heißen Atem durch den Stoff seines Pullovers. Fred streichelte über Georges Haare.

George hakte zwei verschwitzte Fingerspitzen unter Freds Pulloverkragen, zog den Stoff langsam nach unten.

“Was für eine Nacht”, murmelte er gegen Freds Hals, ehe er die entblößte Haut küsste.

“Was für eine Nacht”, echote Fred gedankenlos und zog seinen Bruder in den ersten ungelenken Kuss.

“He, Fred”, flüsterte George nach einer Weile.

Fred war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich auf Georges‘ Hand um seinen Schwanz zu konzentrieren, um angemessen reagieren zu können.

“Was?”, fragte er. “Siehst du nicht, dass ich beschäftigt bin?” George grinste und zog seine Hand zurück.

“He!”

“Hörst du mir jetzt zu? Oder soll ich warten, bis das Blut wieder in deinem Kopf gestiegen ist?”

Fred sah nach unten und plötzlich wurde ihm klar, in welcher Lage er sich befand. Er lag nackt mit seinem Bruder im Bett. Nicht, dass er seinen Bruder noch nie nakt gesehen hätte. Immerhin hatten sie sich ein Zimmer geteilt seit er denken konnte und meistens war eins der Betten so zugemüllt mit Dingen, die leicht explodieren konnten, dass es eine Notwendigkeit gewesen war, sich das andere Bett zu teilen. Und im Sommer direkt unter dem Dach eines alten, aus allen Nähten platzenden Hauses zu wohnen hatte das Übrige getan.

Er kannte seinen Bruder in - und auswendig, war oft genug morgens neben ihm aufgewacht, um Georges Erektion an seiner Hüfte oder zwischen seinen Oberschenkeln reiben zu spüren. Aber er hatte nie bewusst daran gedacht, sich George nie so vorgestellt, wie er ihn jetzt vor sich sah.

“Ich habe eine neue Idee für unseren Laden”, unterbrach George Freds Gedankengänge.

“Schlechtes Timing”, murmelte Fred und zog George an sich. Sie küssten.

“Okay, was für eine Idee?”, fragte George, als Freds Hand ihn wieder gefunden hatte.

“Schutzzauber gegen den, der … gegen die neue Gefahr. Irgendetwas ganz einfacheres. Ich dachte an eine Kette, die die einfachen Verwünschungen abhält. 20 Galleonen pro Stück.”

“Ich liebe es, wenn du über Geld sprichst.”

“Das Erste, was ich tun werde, mit unserem ersten Gewinn ist…” George beendete den Satz nicht, denn Fred zog ihn in diesem Moment für einen Kuss zu sich.

Die Monate darauf waren anstrengender als sie es sich vorgestellt hatten. Harrys Geld half, aber es war dennoch harte, harte Arbeit.

+++

George überraschte ihn morgens meistens mit einem Blowjob. Fred war noch nicht mal richtig wach, da hatte er eine Hand bereits in Georges’ Haar gekrallt und wusste nicht so richtig wie ihm geschah. Manchmal stand George einige Sekunden später mit einem verdorbenen Grinsen auf und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Mund ab, manchmal war Fred schneller, packte ihn bei den Schultern und drehte den Spieß um. Aber er schaffte es nie früher als George aufzuwachen und so die den Überraschungsmoment auszunutzen.

Ganz selten, wenn sie genügend Zeit hatten, fesselte George Freds Hände an einen der Bettpfosten und fickte ihn so hart und gut, dass er ohne eine einzige Berührung kam.

“Du willst es? Sag, dass ich dich richtig durchnehmen soll.”

Alle Vernunft verließ ihn, wenn Georges Hände an seinen Hüften schmerzende Abdrücke hinterließen und George ihn dazu zwang, hilflos zu betteln.

“Merlin, ja! Komm schon!”

+++

Der Scherzartikelladen lief besser als sie es sich je erhofft hatten. Sicher, Fred hatte gesagt, dass es das große Ding wird, aber geglaubt hatte er es selbst nicht ganz. An einem besonders stressigem Nachmittag schloss George die Tür des Lagerraums hinter ihnen, legte seine Arme um Fred und flüsterte: “Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich machen sollte, Bruder.”

Und das war im weitesten Sinne die einzige Liebeserklärung, an die sich Fred erinnern konnte. George küsste ihn, fragte, wo die Taschenfeuerwerke waren und war im nächsten Moment wieder in den Verkaufsräumen verschwunden.

+++

Fred spürte es mehr, als dass er es sah. Nicht wie man den eigenen körperlichen Schmerz spürte, sondern wie etwas, das viel tiefer ging. Ein Regentropfen, der das feine Gespinst eines Spinnenetzes an der richtigen Stelle traf und zum Einsturz brachte, ein Klatscher, der haarscharf am Kopf vorbeizischte. Eine ganze Welt aus Schmerz erwartete ihn, als dieses dumpfe Gefühl einen Namen fand. Fred hatte nie über Verlust nachgedacht, aber Georges Tod fühlte sich wirklich so an, als ob sein Herz riss und er die Blutung nicht stoppen konnte.

Seine Geschwister wussten, was Georges Tod für ihn bedeutete, selbst seine Eltern hatten eine ungefähre Ahnung davon, dass ihr eigener Schmerz nichts war im Vergleich zu Freds.

Er erinnerte sich nur bruchstückhaft an die Beerdigung. Seine Familie war dort gewesen. Harry, Hermine, einige Mitarbeiter seines Vaters, Remus, der Hand in Hand mit Tonks vor dem Grab stand. Der Geruch der frisch ausgehobenen Erde stieg in seine Nase und setzte sich dort fest. Seine Mutter versuchte, ihn zu trösten, doch auch sie wusste, dass es nichts gab, was sie sagen oder tun konnte, um zu helfen. Sie hatte zwei Söhne statt eines Einzigen verloren. Und ihr zu Liebe täuschte Fred vor, dass er über den Verlust hinweggekommen würde, dass es ihm irgendwann besser gehen konnte.

Die Monate nach dem Tod seines Bruders waren in Freds Erinnerung zu einer zeitlosen Stunde geworden. Es war immer die gleiche, endlose Litanei aus Arbeit im Laden, den vereinzelten Besuchen von Familienmitgliedern und den nicht enden wollenden, einsamen Nächten.

Fred lachte nicht mehr, denn niemand da war, um das Lachen zu erwidern und er stand nicht mehr im Mittelpunkt, weil der Platz an seiner Seite stets leer blieb.

Auf einem Klassentreffen merkten die meisten - auch unter ihnen Verluste, leere Plätze an der Festtafel - nicht einmal, dass er dort war.

Er konnte nicht ohne seinen Bruder existieren. Er war an einem Punkt angelangt, wo er es auch nicht mehr wollte. Manchmal wachte er morgens auf und wartete darauf, dass die Welt wieder Farbe annahm, weil seine Trauer nur grau zuließ und ihn blind für alles Schöne macht. Wie ein Zaubertrick, den man einmal zu oft angewendet hatte, war alles um ihn herum schal geworden.

+++

Harry besiegte Voldemort schließlich. Dass nicht alle lebend aus dem Inferno kommen würden, war ihnen klar gewesen. Und Ron war schon immer wagemutig und impulsiv gewesen.

Hermine legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, als Fred vor dem Grab seines jüngsten Bruders stand, das seines Zwillings wenige Schritte entfernt. Nicht einmal die Kränze waren abgetragen worden. Sie selbst trug einen schwarzen Mantel, einen Schal in den Gryffindorfarben, der mehrere Löcher hatte. Es sei Rons Schal, sagte sie, ohne den Blick vom offenen Grab ihres Verlobten zu heben. Fred hätte es wohl ahnen müssen, denn es war Mitte August und eine strahlende Sonne verhöhnte die Trauergemeinschaft.

Harry fand sie schließlich im Werkzeugschuppen der Weasleys, aufgehängt mit Rons Schal. Sie hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht einen Abschiedbrief zu hinterlassen. Hermine war, wie Harry sagte, kompromisslos und stur gewesen. Wenn sie sich etwas vorgenommen hatte, tat sie es.

+++

Harry - wieder Harry, der all seine Energien auf andere verschwendete - redete mit ihm über Sirius. Fred lächelte, weil George Sirius als ihr großes Vorbild verehrt hatte. Harry sprach über das, was Luna ihm über den Schleier erzählt hatte. Dass die Menschen, die man am meisten liebte, diese Welt nie ganz verlassen würden. Dass sie hinter dem Vorhang warteten.

Harry sah ihn mit diesem intensiven Starren an, das er über die Jahre zu einem absoluten Mörderblick perfektioniert hatte.

“Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist”, sagte er eindringlich. Ein Muskel in seiner Wange zitterte.

“Kommt es dir wie ein Sieg vor?”, hörte Fred sich selbst fragen. Harry wandte den Blick ab.

“Sie sind nicht umsonst gestorben”, antwortete er und Fred spürte den letzten verzweifelten Phantomkuss auf seinen Lippen, ehe George den Portschlüssel berührt hatte. "Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass sie umsonst gestorben sind."

Sie verfielen in Schweigen und warteten, bis ihr Tee kalt wurde.

+++

“Bist du fertig?”

Fred wollte die Augen noch nicht öffnen. Er träumte von George.

“He, Schlafmütze! Kommst du?”

Er konnte Georges Wärme neben sich in den Bettlaken fühlen, das Echo einer liebevollen Berührung tänzelte auf seiner Haut. Etwas kitzelte ihn am Ohr und er riss die Augen auf.

George stand in voller Quidditchmontur vor ihm. Sein Haar war zersaut und er hatte sein breitestes Grinsen aufgesetzt.

“Komm schon, heute ist der große Tag”, verkündete er mit einem Zwinkern. Der Traum war so real, dass Fred das Sonnenlicht, das durch den Schlitz in den roten Vorhängen ins Zimmer fiel, auf seiner Haut fühlen konnte.

Er sah George. Als würde er noch leben, als wäre er noch bei ihm.

"Wovon redest du? Was für ein Tag?" Kalte Furcht packte ihn. "Wer bist du?"

“Hast dir den Kopf aufgeschlagen, was?” George schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf.

“Wer zur Hölle bist du?”, schrie Fred, darauf gefasst, dass ein grüner Blitz George jeden Moment wegreißen würde und das Tor zur Hölle sich wieder öffnete, denn dieser Traum war zu real, um wahr zu sein.

“Fred”, sagte George mit einer Stimme, die Fred sein ganzes Leben lang gehört hatte. Die er erst vermisst hatte, als sie nicht mehr da war.

Tränen tropften auf das zusammengeknüllte Bettlaken in seinem Schoß.

“George?”

George lächelte.

“Da bin ich einmal weg und mein Bruder wird zu einer richtigen Heulsuse. Ist das zu fassen?”

“Bin ich-?”

George trat ans Bett und küsste Freds Stirn, küsste die Worte von seinen Lippen, die Tränen von seinen Wangen. Er kniete sich hin und flüsterte in Freds Ohr: “Ich bin bei dir. Ich werde immer bei dir sein.”

Fred zog seinen Bruder an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht Georges Halsbeuge, atmete seinen Bruder ein, fühlte den lebendigen Schlag eines Herzens unter seinen Lippen. George strich über sein Haar.

“Die Menschen, die wir am meisten lieben, verlassen uns nie ganz.”

Er dachte, er hätte diesen Satz schon einmal gehört oder als hätte er sein ganzes Leben lang auf ihn gewartet, aber er war jung und das Leben lag noch vor ihm.

Ende.

(Psalm 102, 10: "Denn ich esse Asche wie Brot und mische meinen Trank mit Tränen)


End file.
